cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Gorgeous
Georgia Calamitous (better known as "Beautiful Gorgeous") (born c. 1984) is Professor Calamitous' daughter. She is an evil villainess, who falls in love with the Junkman (due to Jimmy's love potion) in "The League of Villains". When Beautiful Gorgeous was a child, her dream was to become the person, who puts "those little plastic things on the ends of shoelaces" (in other words, aglets) as she told Jet in "My Big Fat Spy Wedding" though she was probably lying. She is voiced by Wendie Malick. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Beautiful Gorgeous appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Beautiful Gorgeous got summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good. However Beautiful Gorgeous, along with the other villains, turned on the heroes and took control over the Vessel of Portentia and fought the heroes. However they were defeated and left stuck in space. Beautiful Gorgeous special weapon is a megaphone, which is in the shape of an heart and has a tongue inside of it. When she uses her attack you can hear a kissing sound and a heart is send towards the enemy. If hit the enemy becomes in some sort of "love" state and won't attack you anymore. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Beautiful Gorgeous appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She was included because of her appearance in the previous Nicktoons Unite! game. She represents her show along with Jimmy and her father, Professor Calamitous. Bio Don't let her good looks deceive you! This femme fatale is the daughter of Professor Finbarr Calamitous, and is every bit as evil, if not more so, than her father. Cunning, cruel and stunningly attractive, Beautiful Gorgeous knows how to charm her way into anything...right before she places a few well-timed kicks into the skulls of those foolish enough to fall for her. She is also one of Jimmy Neutron's deadliest enemies. When last anyone heard of her, she was left stranded in space. How she returned is anyone's guess, but now that she's back, she has rejoined the Evil Syndicate, and ready to show that noone knows fury like a woman scorned! Special Powers *Proficient Martial Artist, trained in 77 different forms of self-defense. *Wields two Hyper Megaphones, Mawgu technology designed to create sonic shockwaves. Quotes Intro: *"You should run while you still have legs, darling." *"Gorgeous. Beautiful Gorgeous at your acquaintance." *"I know 77 different ways to take you down. It'll only take one." *"Well, dad. Looks like we meet....in combat." (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"Thanks for leaving me stranded in space. Jerk!" (Intro against Technus) *"So. What do you do when you're not being a hero?" (Intro against Doug if starting costume is Quailman) *"Jet Fusion? No....just a kid dressed up like him." (Intro against Doug if starting costume is Smash Adams) *"It's time to say sayonara." (Intro against Sheen, Kimi or Jenny) *"Hello, Neutron. Remember me?" (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"Please, call me Beautiful." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron if she speaks second) *"So, you're that Ooblar guy that Goobot mentioned?" (Intro against Ooblar if she speaks first) *"Hey, handsome. Are you doing anything after this?" (Intro if opponent is Amon or Mr. Smith) *"Hey, kid. Still practicing that Juju thing, I see." (Intro against Tak) *"You... have got to be kidding." (Intro against Sanjay and Craig) Win Pose: *"Darn. They tend not to last long with me." *"Too bad." *"Hmph." *"Mmmm. I thought that was fabulous." *"Sorry, father. Your little girl has plans. Big plans!" (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"I guess we're even, now." (Win Pose against Technus) *"Spoiled brat." (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"Queen? Not while I'm around, honey." (Win Pose against Vexus) *"What can I say? Not everyone's fit to be a spy." (Win Pose against Dudley or Kitty Katswell) *"Arrivederci, Neutron." (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Ha, ha, ha....vermin." (Win Pose against Sheen) *"You should put those spells to more...practical use. If you know what I mean." (Win Pose against Tak) Victory Screen: *"Don't let my good looks fool you. I'm cunning as I am beautiful." *"Yeah, I thought these megaphones were a joke at first, but now that you've probably gone deaf, who's laughing now?" *"Haven't you heard? No guy wants an Amazon." (Victory Screen against Korra) *"You're not half bad looking, actually. Pity you've got such broad shoulders, though." (Victory Screen against Kitty Katswell) *"That mask is so intriguing. I've always liked men with a sense of mystery about them, and they don't get as mysterious as you." (Victory Screen against Amon) *"So, you won't tell me your secrets then? Hmm, hmm. Trust me dear, I've got ways of making handsome men like you talk." (Victory Screen against Mr. Smith) *"You've always annoyed me. I could never tolerate you or that goofy grin plastered across your spongy yellow face." (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"All the brains in the world and you still couldn't outsmart me. I could imagine that makes you feel...quite inadequate." (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"You had a crush on me? Oh, how cute. If I didn't feel the need to crush you beneath my heel, I'd think you were being adorable!" (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"Honestly, dad. Maybe you're getting a little old for the supervillian business. Maybe you should take it easy, and let your little princess take care of business." (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) Miscellaneous: TBA Gallery Beautiful_Gorgeous.png|Beautiful Gorgeous in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius e68ecfcd921c6712735ac4cbddeb3821.png|Beautiful Gorgeous in Globs of Doom beaut_render.jpg|Globs of Doom artwork Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Female Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Antagonists Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Boss Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character